warriorcatsrpgarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Berry Kit Adoption/Archive 1
This is where we see previous kits of the Berry Kit Adoption Centre and what's going on with them at the moment (ie. What Clan they're in, who their family is etc) Cocoakit Chocolate brown she-kit with cream patches and green eyes. :Adopted by Phoenix :Taken to SolClan Poppykit Pale pinkish-red she-kit with white legs and tail and blue eyes. Berry's sister. :Adopted by Phoenix :Taken to SolClan Jumpykit White tom with very dark blue eyes. Particularly shy and jumpy. Witnessed his mother being killed. Easily scared. Needs a loving, gentle, patient home. :Adopted by Phoenix :Taken to SolClan * Noodlekit Pale yellow tom with amber eyes and unusually long legs. Kookykit's older brother. * Kookykit Silver she-kit with a pale yellow patch on her forehead and green-amber eyes. Particularly crazy and ditzy. Noodlekit's younger sister. :Both adopted by Snape :Taken to EarthClan :Taken in by Rainbelly ::Now siblings with Snowkit, Swankit, Icekit and Willowkit Heartkit Pinkish-red she-kit with an oddly heart shaped white patch on her flank and purple eyes. 1 moon old. :Adopted by Phoenix :Taken to LunaClan :Taken in by Aquacharm along with Fernkit ::Now siblings with Fernkit, Terrakit, Thistlekit, Vulturekit and Eaglekit Fernkit Pale green she-kit with blue eyes. Particularly shy. 2 weeks old. :Adopted by Phoenix :Taken to LunaClan :Taken in by Aquacharm along with Heartkit ::Now siblings with Heartkit, Terrakit, Thistlekit, Vulturekit and Eaglekit Hollykit Black she-kit with holly green eyes. 1 1/2 moons old. :Adopted by Daisystar :Taken to NightshadeClan :Taken in by Blossomheart ::Now siblings with Applekit and Barkkit Creamkit Cream she-kit with sea green eyes. 3 moons old. :Adopted by Daisystar :Taken to FlameClan :Taken in by Shiningwish ::Now siblings with Ivykit and Dovekit Chokikit Grey tom with blue eyes and rather sharp claws. 'Choki' means 'Snip' = Japanese. 7 moons old. Oldest kit in centre. :Adopted by Phoenix :Taken to AlchemyClan :Taken in by Hawkclaw along with Bronzekit ::Now siblings with Bronzekit, Sandkit and Diamondkit Bronzekit Bronze tabby tom with shining gold eyes. :Adopted by Phoenix :Taken to AlchemyClan :Taken in by Hawkclaw along with Chokikit ::Now siblings with Chokikit, Sandkit and Diamondkit Dapplekit White she-kit with dappled tortoiseshell fur. 3 moons old. :Adopted by Daisystar :Taken to NightshadeClan *Foxkit Dark ginger tom with blue eyes and a white tipped tail. A troublemaker. Stubborn. 1 week old. Ribbonkit's older brother. *Ribbonkit Light brown she-kit with a cream underbelly and legs. A peacemaker. Easy to get along with. 1 week old. Foxkit's younger sister. :Both adopted by Daisystar :Taken to FlameClan Scalekit Fluffy grey tom with very small, green scaly wings. Believed to be descended from DragonClan. Red eyes. 6 moons old. :Adopted by Dove :Taken to FallenClan :Taken in by Ashheart along with Tabbykit and Tortoiseshellkit ::Now siblings with Tabbykit and Tortoiseshellkit *Tabbykit White-and-tortoiseshell she-kit with green eyes. 4 moons old. Tortoiseshellkit's older twin sister. *Tortoiseshellkit Silver tabby she-kit with green eyes. 4 moons old. Tabbykit's younger twin sister. :Both adopted by Dove :Taken to FallenClan :Taken in by Ashheart along with Scalekit ::Now siblings with Scalekit Lorikit Light blue she-kit with light purple eyes. Has oddly sparkly fur. :Adopted by Phoenix :Taken to AlchemyClan :Taken in by Blackwind ::Now siblings with Foxkit, Mothkit, Dapplekit, Willowkit and Dawnkit :Herbkit White tom with green, blue and purple patches and brown eyes. Likes to spend time in the herb patch. Wishes to be a medicine cat. 2 moons old. : Adopted by Phoenix : Taken to HerbClan : Taken in by Stealthheart : Now siblings with Daykit, Nightkit, Dawnkit and Duskkit : Yellowkit Deep yellowy-golden tabby tom with dark red-gray flecks on his toes and one yellow eye, one blue eye. Trustworthy, happy and he loves to play mossball. : Adopted by Dove : Taken to SpellClan. : Taken in by : Now siblings with : Bubblekit Light blue-silver she-cat with white spots and slightly clear looking white-blue eyes. Sassy, slightly mean and hates to lose a fight. : Adopted by Dove : Taken to SpellClan : Taken in by : Now siblings with